


ideas

by nightsickness



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Just Ignore This, M/M, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsickness/pseuds/nightsickness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Josh has a sarcastic comment to make, and the one time he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ideas

**Author's Note:**

> This was dumb. Don't even read this. Sorry, guys.

"I love snow cones," Tyler comments casually, taking another bite out of his cherry one.

 _It's just a ball of ice with syrup on top_ , Josh thinks to himself.

Tyler doesn't notice Josh's smirk before saying, "You're just in love with the idea of snow cones."

"What?" Tyler manages to get out before Josh walks away.

|-/

"I love our fans," Tyler says as the two men hang out.

Hanging out is such a strong term, really. Josh just came over with Taco Bell, they ate, and they're now sitting on the couch messing with their phones.

"No," Josh shakes his head, not looking up from his phone. "You're just in love with the idea of our fans."

"That doesn't even make any sense!" Tyler yells at Josh.

|-/

"Man, I love basketball."

It's a beautiful, sunny day - one that is perfect for playing basketball.

Tyler had to drag Dustin and Josh out of the house, but they are having fun now.

Well, Dustin's sporting a hangover and Josh keeps whining about how he thinks he pulled a muscle, but they are having fun.

"No, no, no. You don't love basketball. You love the  _idea_ of basketball. Gosh, Tyler."

"Why do you  _always_ do that?" Josh could hear Tyler muttering.

|-/

"I love you," Tyler murmurs in Josh's ear in a low, deep voice. Josh has to look at him to make sure it's actually Tyler.

Tyler plants a kiss on Josh's neck. Even if Josh wanted to say something, he'd be completely unable to. Every word in his vocabulary has seemed to go rushing out of him, along with all the oxygen in his lungs.

"Oh," Tyler smiles, moving his lips down to Josh's collarbone, "and don't even think about saying," he kisses Josh's chest, "that I'm only in love with the idea of you."

Josh gasps at Tyler's lips on his chest, and Tyler smiles, sitting up straighter so he can reach Josh's lips, and kisses him hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about how Dustin isn't on the character list?
> 
> WHY. I love Dustin. NO. This isn't okay.


End file.
